


Defeat

by JasvinFellOver



Series: FE Fates D&D Supplementary Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, F/M, bad times, bitch got shot in the lung for fucks sake, they had a plan but it went to shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasvinFellOver/pseuds/JasvinFellOver
Summary: Well this plan went to shit pretty fast now didnt it





	Defeat

Jasvin lunged forward, dagger in hand, she could no longer afford to passively stand by, not with the Hoshidan forces closing in. She leveled the blade towards the closest performer, aiming primarily to maim the woman but not kill her. All that was needed was to prevent their escape, for now, cut a few tendons and that would solve one problem. The woman flinched back from Jasvin as she plunged her knife forward.

Pain lanced through Jasvin’s ribs, throwing her off course and sending her tumbling to the ground from the sheer force of the blow. A loud snap accompanied a second eruption of pain, prompting a familiar copper taste to flood her mouth. Blood flew from her lips as her body rolled to a stop and a wet, bubbly coughing fit began. Every wheeze sent another wave of pain through her. 

_Get up, you need to get up! Nikos is down, Lady Nereza is down, even Prince Xander is down! This is no time to let some stupid fucking arrow render you useless! You just need to hold on until Prince Leo arrived to teleport the remaining performers away like he was doing with the ones backstage. You need to heal Nikos, Lady Nereza, Prince Xander, Laslow, and Peri. They’re bleeding out and you’re the only staff user here! How fucking pathetic it would be if you couldn’t even prevent your own liege from dying of blood loss all of 20 feet away. _

Jasvin’s thoughts raced as she forced herself to sit up, blindly grasping for her Physic staff where it hung below her quiver. She forced herself to take a large, disgustingly wet sounding breath through all the blood flooding one of her lungs, her hand dropping from her back as another violent coughing fit overtook her, forcing her to curl in on herself.

She pressed her forehead into the stage floor as one hand covered her mouth as blood continued to rush up from her lungs, the other clamping down around the splintered remains of the arrow’s shaft.

Footsteps roared past you, most likely the Hoshidan forces surging into the backstage with the performers and their injured in tow. 

_Fuck! GET UP ALREADY YOU’VE GOT SHIT TO DO!_

Once Jasvin manages to raise her gaze once more it’s too late, the Hoshidans are gone. Behind her Prince Xander uneasily rises to his feet, electricity still seeming to cling to him from Zariel’s spell as he limped over to pull his sister up from where she was sprawled on the ice, an arrow protruding dangerously close to a knee. Caligula, Nikos’s steed, was gently nosing him where he laid face down on the ice. Even if he’d wanted to move he couldn’t, the blonde dancer’s lance had cut the inside of one of elbows and he couldn’t move it no matter how hard he tried. The blow that had sent him falling from his mount still had his mind reeling.

All the while, Garon looked on, a grimace of utter disgust and contempt on his face as he turned his back on his children and their retainers as he left the theater, Iago close on his heels as always.

Jasvin’s entire chest burned as she forced herself to keep breathing, blood spattering on the floor beneath her with every gasp she managed. It was agony, her entire body shook from the sheer effort it took for each wheeze through what felt like fire.

As she sucked in another gasp through the pain, she heard footsteps fast approaching from backstage. If they were enemies Jasvin was done for, she could barely keep herself focused on breathing, there was no way she could get up and fight right now. She faintly hears someone curse under their breath before the footsteps rush towards her, two of the sets passing her by while the third stops at her. Someone’s hand barely touches her back when she uncurls her hand from her puncture wound and latches onto the person’s wrist, pulling herself up to snarl at them with a blood-spattered face and mouth.

Jasvin freezes as her one eye meet’s Niles’s, a troubled look on his face, amusement flashing briefly as she stopped herself from biting him, “And here I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“I a- “blood, once again, surges from her mouth as another coughing fit wracks her, her hand falling from Niles’s wrist

Niles sighs as he snatches the mend staff from where it was bundled with her other staffs beneath her quiver, “We’ll talk later.”

Jasvin allows Niles to roll her onto her side, momentarily going limp as she feels him grab the remains of the arrow sticking out from her ribs. A spurt of blood follows as the arrow is removed in one clean yank, along with another few mouthfuls.

As the warm glow of the mend staff radiated over her, Jasvin sighs, eyelids drooping. She could rest now, even if it was just for a moment she’d take it. Her breathing was beginning to ease as the hole in her lung was knitted shut.

“Jasvin?”

Lord Leo was here and likely had vulneraries on him, and any wound that the potions didn’t heal Niles could tend to. Surely, she could take a moment to rest. Everyone was safe. She was safe.

“Jasvin?!”

**Author's Note:**

> first big fight against nohr, was a bad time on both sides really  
> it fueled much agnst and upset my players


End file.
